


Sleeping Stiles

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants Derek to help Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> This takes place during the time period when Derek was an alpha.

"No."

"Derek please," Scott pleaded.

"Nu-uh not happening,"Derek said.

"If you don't do it he's going to die."

"Then he's going to die because there is no way I'm going to do that."

"Please," Scott pleaded again.

"No!"

"I'll do anything!" Scott shouted back.

"Anything?" Derek asked. Scott looked at the ground.

"Yeah anything, he's my best friend."

"You'll be part of my pack and answer to me, you'll do what I say." Scott nodded after a long moment. There was silence for a long moment.

"Fine." Derek finally said. He walked into the room he had left moments earlier. Stiles looked to be asleep, but he wasn't, not exactly. Derek lowered himself onto the bed and leaned over Stiles. He grimaced, then leaned over further and kissed Stiles, which Stiles reciprocated until his Stiles eyes popped open and stared in his. Derek broke off the kiss. Derek's eyes shifted to red and he said.

"You tell anyone about this you're dead." Stiles just stared at him in shock.

"Got it!" Derek shouted. Stiles nodded after a long moment. Derek got off the bed and left the room, he went past Scott, then turned around and pushed Scott into a wall.

"No one finds out about this!" he shouted.

"I won't tell anyone." Scott promised. Derek released him then left. Scott walked into the room and Stiles stared at him bewildered.

"Derek he...he just kissed me." Scott nodded.

"I know."

"Why did he just kiss me?" Stiles asked.

"Your were poisoned, kiss of an alpha werewolf was the only way to heal you." Stiles nodded a few times.

Derek was listening in from outside the house. He almost wished he had planned this. One kiss and he had gotten exactly what he wanted, Scott in his pack, and all he had to do was kiss Stiles. He would never admit it aloud but the before Stiles had opened his eyes and freaked out it hadn't been half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
